Department Of Mysteries
by hufflepuffection
Summary: Neville and Luna try to find their friends in the DOM. (Can be seen as romantic or just friendship. You can choose).


A/N - I don't own anything, just the idea. This is from the movie, because I don't really have the patience to write everything that happened in the book. But I have read it. Some dialogue and moments are different and are mine that I made up, so don't hate!

Review if you want me to continue with more Neville and Luna with the rest of the movie. And if you guys want me to do any Neville/Luna scenes from OOTP, HBP, or DH, comment and I'll do it :).

Please read and review!

* * *

(Neville's P.O.V)

As we were running through the shelves of crystal balls, I couldn't see a thing, other then the small light shining from my wand. The faster I ran, trying to outrun the Death Eaters, my breathing and the pounding in my ears was the only thing I could hear. I could tell I was alone because I could also hear other people running and shooting spells away from me.

I had to fight with Harry, I know I did. My thoughts turned to Lucius Malfoy chasing Harry, with Bellatrix at his side. I grit my teeth at the thought of Bellatrix hurting my friends. After what she did to my parents, I would never want that to happen to my friends.

I stopped running to catch my breath, turning around wildly, while pointing my wand to see what was there; just more glass orbs, many that had just scribbles on the tags that I couldn't read. I realized I lost Ginny when the six of us split up. She was with me, but she must have got caught up. The more shouts I heard, gave me hope that they were still alive and fighting.

There was sudden scuffling to the right of me, I slowly turned the corner and could see a hooded figure advance on Luna. She was on the ground, reaching behind her ear, where I knew she kept her wand. I quickly rushed over to help her, when suddenly a force pushed the masked man backwards into the air, out of sight. I looked down at Luna, who had a look of delight on her face; well, she normally had that look, but now it looked like she was proud of herself. I offered her my hand, she took it and got to her feet.

"That was brilliant, Luna!", I said, still feeling rushed.

"The D.A taught me a lot", she responded. I noticed her bottom lip was bleeding.

"You're hurt", I said. And even though we were in a hurry, I was still concerned. The look on her face seemed to say it wasn't a big deal.

She simply smiled at me. "I'm fine. Thank you though. We have to find the others", Luna said. I nodded.

"Alright, let's go", I said, she nodded and we ran side by side in hopes of finding them.

A few rows away I could hear Hermione. She was the best at knowing spells, I figured she could handle herself for a while.

Just then, another Death Eater, I couldn't tell who, apparated in front of me. My first instinct took hold of me, and I stretched my arm out in front of Luna. The man lunged at us, when I heard Luna use Expelliarmus and sent his wand into her hand. Quick thinking, I remembered the spell Hermione used on me my first year.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!", I exclaimed. The man fell to the ground lifeless. That was one of the few times my dad's wand actually worked for me. I couldn't help but stare at what I had done.

"Well done, Neville", Luna said, calmly. I had forgotten she was with me from how quiet she was. She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her down the aisle of orbs. I looked back at the man not moving.

"Wait, Luna!", I yelled. We stopped and she looked back at me, confused. "Give me his wand". She didn't say anything, she just nodded and did what I said. I took the wand from her, and snapped it in half, and threw it aside. I let out a breath, and smirked. "One less Death Eater to worry about". Luna smiled and let out a small laugh. "Come on!". I led the way, and she followed me, both of our wands at the ready, heading towards the havoc that was happening.

I could see a clear space up ahead and ran for it. The minute we did, we crashed into other people. I was about to cast another spell, but relaxed, and let out a breath of relief, at seeing Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny; a few cuts and bruises, but alive.

"Harry, do you still have the prophecy?", I asked, through my heavy breathing.

Harry was shaking his head really fast, holding the ball up to show us, clutching it really hard.

"That spell won't hold them off for long, we have to get out of here, Harry", said Hermione.

"Agreed. My bat bogey hex is strong, but not strong enough if we stay", said Ginny, who seemed to be limping. Ron kept looking away from us, making sure we were alone. Strange too, it was really quiet.

"What if we try to find the door we came through?", suggested Luna, her voice calmer than ever.

Ron turned around to look at her, there was no doubt that he was annoyed. "We already tried that, Loony. Its gone", he said, sounding frustrated. I grit my teeth and took a step toward him.

"Don't call her that!", I said, my voice firm. Ron responded by rolling his eyes. That made me lunge at him, but Ginny and Luna held me back.

Hermione glared at all of us. "Keep your voices down!", she whispered, angrily.

"We don't have time for this!", said Harry. "We have to go!". Suddenly there was a gust of air that blew toward us. A Death Eater was apparating in the air moving closer and closer to us. Before I could do anything, Ginny ran in front of us and yelled, "REDUCTO!". Her spell caused the Death Eater to disappear. But her spell also seemed to cause a vibration, making the ceiling high shelves of glass orbs, come crashing down.

What was worse was that the orbs were crashing to the ground that was headed towards us. We started moving slowly backwards not taking our eyes off the collapsing shelves about to kill us.

I must have been the only one to look down, because I saw Luna, still unmoving from where we were, looking up at the orbs. She must have been entranced by the sight; it was beautiful, but also deadly.

With an incredible amount of either bravery or stupidity, I pushed past Hermione and Ron, and ran up behind Luna, grabbing her hand and pulling her with me. She snapped out of it and ran beside me, not letting go.

We continued running, until Harry shouted. "Get to the door!". The six of us ran through the open door, and found ourselves falling into darkness.


End file.
